La Nuit et Journée
by copperspidee
Summary: As the Final Battle awaits Kagome and her friends, Sesshoumaru copes with a terrible loss. When tragedy strikes, will Kagome and Sesshoumaru be able to heal eachother's hearts? SessKag


A/N: Hey! This is Copper and spidee here! Welcome to the Prologue of La Nuit et Journer! This is Copper's first fic, and my third, so please be nice! :) Just in case you don't know what I mean by "please be nice", I mean don't scare the shit out of Copper when you flame... lol. The first few chapters aren't really SessKag (but I promise that it is a SessKag), and this chapter is kind of boring, but it all sets the story up :)! Here it is:

La Nuit et Journer

Prologue

Thousands of years ago, there were three types of beings created; Humans, Demons, and Mikos.

Humans were by far the weakest, in every aspect. Every feature the Humans had, except their emotions, that is. They huddled together in large groups, and tried to live peacefully among themselves. This rarely happened though. Fighting over land was common amongst them. Their blood could be mixed with Human, Demon, or Miko. Ningens often looked for a leader in their group. They found the Mikos.

Mikos were the equivalent of a Taiyoukai's strength with a human's spirit. They were often born and raised in human villages, learning their power of purity through years of training. Once their training was complete, they were priestesses, and considered to be the protector of the village they lived in. Rarely were there more than one or two Mikos in each village.

Miko blood was very unique. It could be mixed with Human and Demon blood. When mixed with Demon blood, it would not weaken the demon strength, but strengthen it. Also, if a descendant of a Miko released the full power from her soul, she could become a pure blooded Miko, unless they had demon blood in her. Then she would have both full demon power as well as full Miko power.

Alas, every so often, a demon would steal a little Miko child or baby, and train them to kill humans and aid them. These were known as Dark Mikos.

Demons thought of themselves as the strongest creatures to ever walk the earth. Some traveled in packs, while others ventured unaccompanied. Where ever they went, they did the same things. They killed each other, destroyed towns, and ate little Human children.

Only few Demons did not do this regularly. These were the higher class youkai; the Taiyoukai. Of course, Taiyoukais did have tempers, and needed to calm down once in a while. Respect was very important to these lords. If you did not respect them, especially in their presence, you would be killed.

* * *

Hundreds of years after the creation of Mikos, Demons, and Humans, many heirlooms were created to be passed from generation to generation in families. Most heirlooms were created for Taiyoukais, higher leveled Humans, and the strongest family of Mikos.

The most common heirlooms were weapons and jewelry. Weapons were usually passed down by the demons, and jewelry was passed down by the Humans and Mikos. Naturally, Humans passed down ordinary jewelry. Mikos usually passed necklaces with spells laced to each of the beads.

Demons' weapons were usually swords or spears. The intriguing factor with Demons' heirlooms were what was inside the weapon; a spirit. These spirits looked over the family, making sure the family's bloodline was continued. This basically meant the spirits found a worthy mate for its holder.

* * *

The Tetsusaiga: a sword of destruction and power.

The Tensaiga: a sword of mercy and second chances.

An interesting pair of swords; although they are very different in many ways, they are still alike. They both have one goal for both of InuTaisho's son's. The Tetsusaiga had found its match for Inuyasha; Kagome. The Tensaiga was having a little more difficulty with finding a mate for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru had always been ashamed of his family's bloodline being tainted with human blood. Also, because Sesshoumaru was a greatly respected demon lord, he had somehow, in his childhood found himself to be better than most, if not all other beings. And the last problem that the Tensaiga found was its master's impassiveness. He seemed to feel no sense of love or any compassion.

The Tensaiga had a brilliant idea. What if Sesshoumaru could slowly learn to love? First he could have fondness for a little child, and care for it as a father. Then he would learn to experience ardor.

* * *

'She was just a little child. Couldn't the sword have healed her one more time?' Sesshoumaru ruminated. He just couldn't believe what had just happened two weeks ago.

'It was right here. Right in this room when she came to me.' Sesshoumaru looked around his large study which was filled with books.

Flashback

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin mumbled, not in her usual bouncy voice. "Rin doesn't feel so good," Rin groaned. Rin stumbled a bit towards Sesshoumaru before she tripped. Sesshoumaru dropped the book he was reading and quickly caught Rin with his good arm, just before she fell to the cold stone floor.

In his arm, Rin curled up into a small ball and shivered. "It's so cold Sesshoumaru... sama...." Rin completely collapsed into her adopted father's arm.

When Rin awoke she was in her large king-sized bed. Sesshoumaru was sitting in the corner of her bedroom filled with many toys. She tried to get out of her large bed. She crumpled back into her bed.

"Don't get up Rin, just sleep." Sesshoumaru said calmly in that stoic voice that he always used.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama..." It was only a few moments before Rin fell asleep again.

She never woke up.

Six days had passed, and she hadn't woken up. The Great Sesshoumaru was beginning to worry. He could smell death on its way. Her heartbeat was slowly growing fainter by the minute.

Sesshoumaru was now pacing from one end of her room to the other. He heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" The door creaked open.

"...Sesshoumaru-sama? This lowly Jaken really thinks that its master should eat something. Lord Sesshoumaru, you haven't eaten in six days!"

"DID I ASK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE?!" Sesshoumaru roared at the small toad demon.

"Eep!" Jaken scurried out of the room as quickly as his little legs could carry him. Sesshoumaru gave into a sigh, and continued his pacing.

A few hours later Rin died. As soon as her last breath escaped her lips, Sesshoumaru quickly unsheathed the Tensaiga.

'Why isn't this working?' Sesshoumaru tried to use Tensaiga for days. He finally stopped when the little child's body started to reek of death.

The Inu Taiyoukai had a burial for Rin equivalent to the burial of a youkai princess (A/N: In other words Sesshoumaru thought of Rin as his daughter).

End Flashback

Sesshoumaru sat in his study pondering the recent events in silence.

The Tensaiga had not been 'unjust' in its decision not to heal Rin. There was no need for Rin to still be there. She had already been given a second chance at life, if she had lived through her sickness, the sword thought of that as a plus.

The sword's reasoning:There was no purpose for the child to be in this world anymore.

Some ways away a raven haired woman awoke with a pain in her chest.

A/N: So what did you think?! I was crying when I wrote Rin dieing, so don't say that I'm emotionless!!! (sniff sniff) Please review, and give suggestions, critiques, flames, comment, whatever... just review!! Btw, this is spidee, from the duo copperspidee,** so check out my other stories under the penname spidee.** :)...... REVIEW!


End file.
